marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Response Division (Earth-616)
the Bastion-led Leper Queen captured several mutants and injected them with a modified strain of the Legacy Virus to cause their powers to go berserk and kill themselves and thousands surrounding humans. Beautiful Dreamer was the first victim and she was released into a Friends of Humanity rally in Ames, Iowa killing eleven hundred humans. Next was Fever Pitch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. The next target was the United Nations, and Boom Boom, Hellion and Surge were all abducted for this purpose. While Hellion and Surge were sent to the U.N., Boom Boom was kept as a decoy with the Leper Queen to lure the X-Force into killing her. X-Force was successful in stopping the final attacks, narrowly saving Boom Boom, Hellion and Surge and killing the Leper Queen.These mutant caused mass murders were meant to compel the world to responded to the perceived mutant threat and the were successful. Because of these incident, the U.N. formed the Mutant Response Division on Bolivar Trask and Stephen Lang's proposal, led as well by Bastion. ]] Second Coming Bolivar Trask, the inventor of the Sentinels, used his connections in Washington, D.C. and the U.N. to be placed in a high ranking position in the newly formed Mutant Response Division to deal with the few mutants outside of Utopia specifically X-Factor Investigations crew, but other mutants across the globe were targeted. After running several scenarios, Trask and his senior officers decided that the best approach for exterminating them was to lure them outside of the densely populated city. The MRD hired the The Absorbing Man to set a trap. Luckily X-Factor escaped, and went into hiding. The MRD officers also attempted take out Banshee in Ireland, but were thwarted by the arrival of Shatterstar and Layla Miller. The pair rescued Banshee, and teleported back to New York City. The MRD officers also followed Monet and Strong Guy into South America. However, before the troops could lead an attack, Monet, Strong Guy, and Monet's father were all transported with Baron Mordo to New York City. The MRD launched one final assault on X-Factor, with Trask leading in his Dread-X. Monet used her telepathic abilities on Trask briefly freeing him from Bastion's control. Trask used this small window of freedom to commit suicide after telling the MRD soldiers to retreat. Colonel Moran continued the charge, but was defeated by X-Factor. Like Trask, Stephen Lang, the Head of Project: Armageddon, was placed in a high ranking position in the Mutant Response Division. As Trask is dealing with the mutant population in New York City, Lang is hunting mutants in more remote locations. He was stationed in Portugal to eliminate Vanisher at his safe house/brothel in Monsanto. When Steve Rogers became the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., he voiced disapproval for the MRD. It is unknown, however, if the MRD program still exists or was cancelled. | Equipment = MRD Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Guns with laser sights | Notes = * The Mutant Response Division (or MRD) was originally conceived in the ''Wolverine and the X-Men'' television series. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Government Organizations Category:American Organizations Category:United Nations Organizations